Juego sin Nombre
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: Porque eso era para Miguel Ángel un juego que no tenia sentido y lo arrastraba hacia el abismo. /T-cest RafaXMickey/ si no te gusta no lo leas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: Las adeptas al T-cest me dirán si incursione bien en este campo con un retazo de lo que puede ser catalogado como un fic de menos de quinientas palabras. Gracias por entrar si lo hiciste.**

**Advertencia: YAOI/INCEST**

**Pareja: RafaXMikey**

**Juego sin Nombre**

Estaba acorralado contra la pared en la cancha de básquet de la guarida. No había nadie en casa que pudiera salvarlo del depredador que tenía montado en cima.

Miguel Ángel solo recordaba haber estado jugando un rato a hacer tiros de tres puntos y maldiciéndose su mala puntería cuando de repente sintió unos ojos en su nuca.

Toda la semana había estado recibiendo coqueteos de su parte, cuando llegaba ebrio en las noches. Toda la semana se había estado sintiendo ofuscado y avergonzado cada vez que sucedía, ahora ni su padre ni sus otros dos hermanos estaban en la guarida habían salido a acompañar a Donatello al depósito de chatarra menos él y el de rojo.

Su hermano llagaba todas las noches ebrio hasta las narices como tratando de ocultar u olvidar algo, tratando de matarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Fue cuando esa noche estando nada lucido arrincono al menor de la casa y pretendía deshacerle la boca a besos desenfrenados. Mike no hizo nada por detenerlo solamente atino a sonrojarse y lagrimear un poco.

Rafael quizá estaba demasiado borracho pero él en el fondo solo había soñado con aquello recriminándose su falta de moral cada dia.

Le correspondía la demanda sin saber bien como proseguir, se sentía consumido por llamas y a la vez siendo sumergido en agua a puntos glaciares. Cuando lo atrajeron de la cintura le jalo la bandana al de rojo para juntarlo más, ahora el de antifaz anaranjado podía competir con ella en lo que color carmesí se trataba.

Mucha sangre estaba acumulándose en el centro de ambos. Rafael paro un momento y esos ojos dorados se le clavaron, calaron tan profundo dentro de el que simplemente sintió como el alma se le iba del cuerpo a un lugar desconocido, aun con el rostro del menor entre sus manos se dedico a admirarlo.

Y le sonrió en su mayor estado de embriagues.

_Dices algo y nos hundiremos ambos._

Eso le había dicho y a la mañana siguiente Rafael no se acordaba de nada. Tal vez el creía que había sido un sueño.

¿Qué era cierto, que era mentira?

Ya no lo sabía.

**N/A: Si te gusto házmelo saber si no también. Tenemos una escala del uno al troll.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: Ya que ha habido peticiones de continuar pensé que un capitulo mas no mataría a nadie. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Juego sin Nombre**

Apretados contra el colchón, la revista que había estado leyendo había quedado abandonada ahora un fortísimo sonrojo adornaba su cara y combinaba muy bien con su antifaz naranja.

Era un dia lluvioso Splinter estaba durmiendo, Donatello encerrado en su laboratorio con los ojos pegados a tubos de precipitación y Leonardo estaba meditando con los audífonos puestos en el dojo personal del Maestro Splinter.

El había estado leyendo un par de sus revistas, simples comics cuando alguien toco a su puerta, decir que se sorprendió era mentira pues este buscaba cualquier excusa para ir a verlo y dejarlo atontado. Ahora mismo lo estaba besando como si se le fuera la vida en ello, aprovechando cada minuto cada segundo en donde nadie sospechara nada.

¿Por qué dejaba que eso ocurriera? Era simple, como le dijo una vez su hermano de rojo: Era un juego. Uno donde el que hablara primero perdería la cabeza.

Rafael sentía un extraño apretón en las entrañas al besar a Mike, siempre que lo veía quería sobreprotegerlo del mundo, siempre lo vería como un niño indefenso, era tanto su recelo hacia que alguien lo tocara que se había vuelto obsesión. Se dejaba besar porque Rafael hacia se lo pedía. No sabía si era el mismo amor que sentía hacia el o solo era posesividad, pero si sabia una cosa. Era un juego.

Rafael paro y lo aprecio, estaba arriba de el viendo ese rostro sonrojado intentando marcarlo para dejarle en claro que no quería que se arriesgara con nadie más. Era un rostro tan tierno que provocaba en el deseo y curiosidad.

Acaricio la mejilla del menor intentando descifrar ese brillo de niño y curioso ante los castos aunque rudos besos que le daba cuando podía. Mike tomo su mano y la llevo hasta su pecho donde el corazón manifestaba su miedo.

Asustado.

Estaba asustado, no sabía si debía seguir jugando.

—Todo estará bien…

¿Debía creerle?

**N/A: Quizá, solo quizá haya otro jeje. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: No puedo creer la popularidad que alcanzo esto o_o así que intentare retribuirles. ¡Gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Juego sin Nombre**

Estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala viendo las múltiples pantallas a muy entrada la noche, pero nunca era tarde para un buen juego en su XboX Miguel Ángel estaba aliviado de que su hermano de rojo hubiera salido esa noche con Casey así no tenía que preocuparse de una intromisión a su habitación.

Se quedo pensando un minuto y dejo de oprimir los botones del control de mando, mientras las cintas de su antifaz se deslizaban perezosamente por su hombro el juego marco el GAME OVER. Pero poco le importaba. Estaba pensando en la relación que estaba llevando con su hermano desde hace unas semanas y sobre como no sabía manejarla.

El recuerdo de Rafael le era muy doloroso como para sobrellevarlo. Resoplo en su sitio y se fue a su habitación haciendo aspavientos de enojo y frustración. Todos estaban durmiendo o eso creía.

Una sonora explosión vino del taller de Donatello. Y Este estaba echando algo de humo, cierto se le había olvidado era noche de inventiva y Don les había aconsejado a todos dormir con tapones en los oídos.

Demasiado conveniente.

Mike subió a su cuarto, era un albergue para cualquier veinteañero, ropa regada por todos lados sin saber cual estaba limpia y cual sucia. CD'S de música mal apilados en la mesa de noche junto con un escritorio lleno de polvo y cartuchos de videojuegos, la cama desarreglada y con un gatito naranja durmiendo sobre ella.

Bajo a Klunk cuidadosamente de la cama para hacerse espacio y dormir lo que quedaba de la noche.

Dos horas más tarde su puerta se abrió y cerró. Ese alguien le había puesto el pestillo a la puerta y se dirigía a su cama. Mike se removía entre sueños cuando unos fuertes brazos atraparon su figura en un necesitado abrazo.

Mike abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró a un semi consiente Rafael pasado de tragos abrazándolo de manera posesiva y con una mirada traviesa.

Se le subieron los colores al rostro de inmediato.

— ¿Rafa? ¿Qué haces? — la pregunta estaba de mas se había colado a su cama no con las intensiones de dormir pacíficamente.

Rafa solo tuvo que ver a Mike intensamente a los ojos un rato y preguntarle si estaba incomodo con él a lo que el de anaranjado no supo que responder.

Allí estaba otra vez siendo víctima de un juego, aunque él lo sintiera de otra forma, el de rojo se acerco a su cuello con ambas mejillas sonrojadas y comenzó a besarlo haciendo ruidos como pequeños jadeos entre cortados.

—R-Rafa…— Mike no podía creer que se estuviera perdiendo en sí mismo de nuevo, Rafa continuo con el ritual de besos hasta dejar a su hermano sin respiración, luego ataco sus labios de forma ruda y atrevida. Para cuando el de naranja lo noto tenia la lengua de Rafa jugando con la suya.

Rafael atrajo más a Miguel a su cuerpo de forma posesiva y sumamente necesitada juntándose más en las penurias de esa habitación. Mike sintió al mundo sacudirse cuando su hermano comenzó a acariciarle las piernas desnudas sin ningún recato, enrojeció cual fresa madura pensando en si era un sueño y si lo era no deseaba despertar.

Aunque fuera un juego.

Si debía ser un sueño así que se le ocurrió participar un rato, tomo al mayor de ambas mejillas y profundizo el beso hasta donde pudo, lo dejo posicionarse arriba de el acariciando cada fibra de su piel y que le lamiera el cuello sin disimulo.

Era su sueño después de todo, y ¿Por qué no? El también se divertiría.

Cambio de posición con el de rojo obligándolo a mantenerse quieto, lo beso como si no hubiera ningún tipo de restricción mundana mientras le susurraba cuando lo amaba. Bajo los pantalones de esa estorbosa ropa humana que se tenia que poner para salir con Jones y más atrás la camisa se perdió de vista.

Rafael comenzaba en notar en medio de su embriagues las ansias de Mike. Sonrió por lo bajo con perversión y cambio de posición con violencia.

—Mike… ¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo? ¿Tan rápido? Jeje…— Mike reacciono al momento. Efectivamente no era un sueño.

Vio hacia arriba encontrando dos orbes dorados que lo veian intensamente llenos de hambre.

Rafael se le acerco con cuidado al oído teniendo presas sus muñecas y le susurro un:

—…Ya no sería un juego…


End file.
